Coming to Conclusions
by kami-kun
Summary: Dave begins to develop feelings for his brother, Dirk, but is afraid to lay all his cards on the table in fear of rejection. He's too cool for rejection. Getting close to his brother seems to be increasingly difficult because of Jake, bros new found love
1. Chapter 1

**Dave begins to develop feelings for his brother, Dirk, but is afraid to lay all his cards on the table in fear of rejection. He's too cool for rejection. Getting close to his brother seems to be increasingly difficult seeing as Jake, bros new found love interest, frequents their apartment more and more. What could be better than one Strider? Two Striders that know how to properly use English. **

**This is my first Homestuck fic so I hope you enjoy :) This is based on a dream I had haha.**

**WARNING: Incest, Yaoi, threesomes, if you don't like it don't read it!**

**Edit: I rewrote this chapter because I felt like it was to dry the first time. I like this one a lot better and hope that you do too! I will be rewriting the second chapter as well and am currently working on the third so yay! Thanks for all the favorites and alerts you guys it means a lot! Reviews are also greatly appreciated.**

_**Dave Strider is the embodiment of cool. His eyes, hidden behind aviator shades, create an ever curious air around his person. These shades are an ironic symbol of just how cool one guy can be, and under no circumstances is he ever caught without them firmly in place over the bridge of his nose. His clothes are another pretty boss feature about him. He wears a lot of red, but not in the 'I'm obsessed with one color so I'll wear it every day' kind of way. It was more like the 'I know this color is the perfect color for me in every way possible' kind of way. He was an expert at knowing what was cool and uncool, and waking up in the morning was definitely uncool. **_

He would have made a grunting noise as he forced himself from the warm embrace of his blankets , but that would have been just too uncool. Instead he opted for remaining silent during his morning routine as he so often did. He brushed his teeth and styled his hair then shuffled out of the bathroom.

The walk from the bathroom to the kitchen provided him with a brief look of acknowledgement from his brother, who at that moment in time was perched on the couch sewing one of his god forsaken smuppets. Dave responded with the appropriate gesture of a simple head nod as he walked past. He caught his eyes lingering on his brother for a second to long, but chalked it up to admiration for his brothers cool.

He was making his lunch when interrupted by his bros silky smooth voice. "What are your plans for this weekend little man?" Dave turned around to see Dirk sling an arm over the back of the couch as he craned his torso to look at his younger brother.

"The usual," Dave replied calmly, "throwing together some phat beats rapping with people, and the never ending pile of homework one must do to improve their life tenfold." He turned back to his task at hand. Making lunch.

Dirks gaze never left Dave even when the younger male turned back around. Dave could feel his brothers eyes on him. "Do you want to do something with me? We hardly ever see each other anymore." It wasn't often…actually never had his brother asked him to hang out before. The thought sort of excited him as well as stroked his ego.

"Ironically bro that could be because you're never around." He paused and contemplated his options. One: sit at home doing barely anything, yet still remaining cool, or two: hang out with his brother and watch his levels climb the echeladder of cool. "but sure," He stuffed his lunch into a paper bag and put it in his backpack.

His brother replied with one smooth word. "Cool". Without another word the eldest Strider left for work. Dave slipped on his shoes and jogged down the hall and headed to school. Secretly he was wishing this particular Friday would go by faster than any other.

Contradictory to Daves feelings yesterday, Saturday morning arrived all too soon as the 16 year old was in a deep sleep. Definitely not ready for the rude awakening which his brother had in store for him. The icy air that attacked his body when Dirk ripped off his covers caused him to jerk into a ball and simultaneously sit bolt upright. His naked eyes darted around frightened before landing on the taller man. He was greeted with a smirk that made him want to punch that smug face. He jumped out of bed and stabbed his brother in the chest with a finger. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" He snapped, his usual cool, calm demeanor out the window. He was going to pry for an answer untill he noticed his brothers eyes travel over his body from behind his dark shades. He followed suit looking down at his boxer clad waist and realized he had a bit of a problem. His boxers were tented with embarrassing obviousness. God could this morning get any worse? "Get out!" His voice cracked in embarrassment as he shoved feebly at his brothers chest. "GET OUT GET OUT!" Dirk returned his actions with a smirk before slowly turning and leaving the room.

Breaking his usual vow of silence, Dave grumbled to himself throughout his morning routine. "Fuckin ass", he slipped on his shades and walked into the living room embarrassed but feeling much safer hidden behind his precious glasses.

"Ready?" Dirk acted nonchalant like this morning hadn't happened. Dave was grateful for this but also a bit put off by it. With a nod he followed his brother out the door.

Their day was fun but riddled with awkward moments imposed by Dirk. It set Dave on edge knowing that his brother was doing it on purpose.

Dirk all day had a knack for picking up on the awkward atmosphere and making even more awkward. On the bus to the mall Dirk deliberately sat too close to his brother pressing his thigh firmly against Daves. To him it was only a joke meant to make his brother feel awkward and irritated. To Dave it flustered him. He fought off a blush the entire time and each time he tried to adjust himself the thigh pressed closer till he was sitting with his legs uncomfortably pressed together. Now his awkward position mimicked how he felt. When they got off the bus Dirk guided Dave into the mall with a hand on the small of his back. Yet another mocking gesture. If he didn't know better Dave would have said that Dirk knew what is was doing to him, however the eldest Strider remained completely oblivious only doing it for his own amusement. As they walked through the mall people shot them scathing looks, some just because they looked possibly gay, others because they seemed to have noted the uncanny similarities between the two while also noting the intimate gesture. This succeeded in making Dave that much more uncomfortable, yet on the inside his heart was pounding and his skin heated where he could feel his brothers hand though his shirt. Later at lunch as the waiter walked came by to take their order, Dirk leaned across the table, his face much too close to comfort, to ask Dave what he wanted to eat. This received a confused look from the man and after that he seemed a bit awkward around them.

After a full day of embarrassments and heart pounding they finally returned to the apartment where Dave prayed he could retreat to his room in peace and think over the day's events without his brothers prying antics. To his dismay he was stopped at the threshold by said brother. Dirk leaned close to his face with a knowing smirk. "Where's my goodnight kiss?" He mocked leaning still closer "This was after all a date, shopping, touching, and lunch" He tone was completely calm not giving away his ruse.

Daves heart skipped a beat. "Fuck off asshat." He tried to keep his voice calm but was betrayed when he felt his brothers breath ghost over his face. A heated flush engulfed his face and he quickly shoved past his brother and dashed to his room slamming the door behind him.

Screw his brother for messing with him like that. His heart pounded against his chest. He flopped on his bed and huffed. What id his brother had leaned down just that extra inch? Would he have let himself be kissed? Would he have kissed back? No! No, he shouldn't be thinking about that! It was completely wrong and disgusting. Or was it? He didn't find himself particularly grossed out by the thought. Mostly just uncomfortable because he knew it was wrong. He asked himself again if he would have let it happen and this time he was met with a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach and it made him squirm. Could he possibly have feelings for his brother?


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo… I'm really sorry if this feels rushed at all but I wanted to get to the fun part. Also I don't know how well I'm portraying the characters or their typing styles so forgive me in advance if I don't quite capture their essence.**

**EDIT: ****I revised this chapter as well and I like it much better now. **

After that Saturday Dave couldn't stop thinking about his brother. They began to hang out more and more over the next few months as school was drawing to a close. Yet each time the teasing became more frequent. It was becoming almost too much for the youngest Strider to handle. He was positive now, that yes he did harbor feelings towards his brother but was not about to go and admit that. Instead he secretly cherished the teasing; believing that to be the furthest it would ever go with his brother because honestly he was scared shitless to even think about being rejected. He was content with just hanging with his brother on a regular basis…for now.

However, about a month before school ended Dirk found himself a new interest, not that he stopped hanging with Dave, there was just a lot less teasing now. Dirks now directed his teasing at one Jake English. He was a man of about the same age as Dirk, with dark brown hair, brilliant green eyes, a tone body, and even Dave had to admit, a sexy British accent. Although one couldn't not notice Jake was a bit on the innocent side when it came to sexual things. He had had girlfriends and attempted a boyfriend or two, although he admitted to those never working out right, yet even with all the relationships he was still a virgin and pretty new to kissing and intimate physical interaction. That was unless it was wrestling. He was all about a good tussle. Dirk had taken an obvious liking to him and teased him constantly about his virgin loins. At some points this got to the brunette and they would end up in one of those beloved tussles which had been Dirks plan all along. However even with all the obvious flirting, teasing, and bickering the two weren't yet dating. For this Dave was relieved because he often felt pangs of jealousy towards the intimacy the two shared and he often wished he could be in Jakes place.

More regularly Jake began to spend the night at the apartment. First he started out on the couch; this didn't really faze the young Strider. It was when he moved to sleeping in Dirks room that it began to bother him more than he could explain. What bothered him more than that was when Dirk would venture out with English and spend the night at his place. Dave couldn't keep an eye, or as he often did, ear on them to make sure they weren't doing anything. So far they had kept it clean from what he could tell. They hadn't kissed that he knew of for sure, although he was sure that they had at some point, he had just never witnessed it for himself. He liked to think that if he hadn't seen it, it hadn't happened. But hell he knew if he were in Jakes position he would have been all over that. There was no way on earth he wouldn't have already kissed Dirk. Damn that thought worked him up quite a bit.

Today was going to be a crappy day. Dave could already tell. It was exactly one week into summer and the Texas heat was blistering outside the small apartment. The air conditioner hummed with a steady rhythm that caused him to feel a bit drowsy as the cool air from the vent gently caressed his face. His brother was at work and he was bored. Not something he would often admit to himself. He, lacking his usual pristine attitude, was being lazy and due to this didn't move from his spot to grab his computer and try to ease his boredom by surfing the web. Instead of relieving himself by doing anything active he decided on a nap. His eyes drooped as the heat settled in. He was just on the verge of dozing with his phone went off. He lazily dragged it form his pocket and read his message.

**timaeusTestified [TT]**** began pestering ****turntechGodhead [TG]**

**TT: Hey little dude.**

**TG: Sup**

**TT: Thought that I should let you know that I will not be coming home tonight.**

**TT: So don't wait up for me. **

Dave frowned at his phone rereading what his brother wrote. He would be home alone again. That was the second time this week. A pang of disappointment shot through him as he stared at the ceiling momentarily before replying.

**TG: whatever**

**turntechGodhead [TG] ****ceased pestering ****timaeusTestified [TT]**

The only sound that filled the apartment was Daves soft sigh and the continual rattle of the air conditioner. He felt utterly dejected now and any hope for fun had left him. He sank into the couch and tossed his phone onto the in table. This action caused him to miss his phone going off again while he swiftly fell asleep.

**timaeusTestified ****[TT]****began pestering ****turntechGodhead [TG]**

**TT: What kind of reply is whatever?**

**TT: ...Bro?**

**TT: DAVE!**

**TT: Look if that bothers you so much I can come home. I mean if you need me to.**

**TT: Just let me know.**

**TT:...**

**TT: Come on Bro don't ignore me. Not cool. **

**TT: ...Okay I'll be home later, stop moping.**

**timaeusTestified ****[TT] ****ceased pestering ****turntechGodhead [TG]**

Dave slept the afternoon away only waking when he heard the apartment door creak open. He sat up slowly adjusting his shades so they sat correctly on his face before turning toward the intruder…or intruders. He noticed his brother was not alone. The brunette was with him a canvas backpack slung over his shoulder. He was spending the night. Dave felt both relieved and irked at this sudden knowledge. Relieved because he knew had his brother not been standing in their apartment's living room, he would have been over at Jakes, doing who knows what in their privacy. He felt irked because he knew Jake would be sleeping in his room. Despite them not officially dating Dave was positive they shared a bed by now. This thought caused him to internally frown. All these thoughts raced through his mind in the span of a few seconds. The thing that broke him from his internal dismay was Dirk shoving his legs off the couch so he could sit down.

"Miss me, kid?" Dirk ruffled Daves hair in a semi affectionate way. Dave his a scowl and swatted the offending appendage away.

"You wish that shit was true," Was his retort as he eyed English sit down on the other side of Dirk. Damn, he wished so bad he could hate that guy. He was just too nice. Yeah he was Daves rival for his brother, and at the moment English was winning. This alone should make him loath him, but he just couldn't fully. He never rubbed it in Daves face that he had Dirk, heck he probably noticed the tension between the two of them and that's why Jake had yet to kiss Dirk in front of him. Or maybe he was just over thinking it. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But all that put aside Jake was a nice guy, even if he did hold a slight distain for him, it never showed.

Dirk withdrew his arm and stretched the other one to lay across Jakes shoulders. "Maybe I do." He teased but it stuck a nerve with Dave. Why couldn't he be serious? Why did he always have to tease Dave? Could he ever feel something for his younger bro-no Dave stopped that train of thought before it managed to upset him too much.

Dave stared directly at Dirk from behind his glasses, his face showing no emotion. "Bullshit." The younger boy slouched into the couch turning his attention to his discarded phone. "Why are you home anyway, Thought you were staying out tonight." It was more of a statement than a question. He was keeping the conversation light. Weighty topics weren't a specialty of Striders.

"You missed me," Dirks lips cracked the faintest smirk.

Dave stared at him confused for a moment before picking up his phone and seeing he had new messages. He quickly read through them before looking back to his brother. "Fuck dude way to jump to conclusions. Whatever was my way of saying I don't give a shit were you stay Dirk." A jolt of pain shot through his chest when he said that because it was in no way true. "I'm not a little kid bro I can take care of myself" He was being maybe just a bit too defensive. Dirk seemed to notice.

"Then you wouldn't give a shit if I moved out?" Dirks face returned to an emotionless mask.

Dave fought to keep the emotions from his face. What should he say to that? Hell yeah he'd give a shit if Dirk moved out. He'd be hurt by it and be angry. "I would" He blurted before he could even think through all the things that simple question stirred up inside him. He stared at Dirk his mouth slightly open. Man that was an uncool way to put that. "It'd be boring as fuck without you around," He recovered quickly managing to restore his cool before it could fall to the floor and receive a flaw.

Dirks smirk returned, he'd noticed Daves hasty reply and recovery. "Calm down lil dude, I'm just fucking with you. I'm not moving out." He ruffled Daves hair again feeling like he and won an unspoken battle.

"Fuck you," Dave shoved his hand away again. He was relieved to hear his brother was just joking.

Before anything else could be said or done Jakes stomach rumbled. "Oh, pardon me," A light blush colored his cheeks. "I forgot to eat lunch." He moved to get up. He had been visited often enough that he felt comfortable enough to raid the kitchen when he got hungry.

Dirk held him down. "I'll order pizza," He whipped out his phone and was dialing the number before anyone could protest.

When he got off the phone however, Jake looked rather peeved. "Strider, that was completely unnecessary. I have told you before that you don't have to spend money on me. I am perfectly capable of making myself something to eat." Dave could see the smile playing on Dirks lips as Jake rambled. "I am not incapable of providing nourishment for my se-" His rambling was cut short when Dirk planted his lips against Jakes. Dave froze a cold chill spreading though him. Without waiting till the cost was clear, till he had an excuse to get up, he dashed to his room and shut the door with a bit too much force.

He collapsed on his bed but managed to keep his emotions under control. This was not possible for his thoughts however. '_Why do I have to like him? He's my brother it's wrong, sick even. There's no way he could like me back…no way…right?'_ He cursed himself for being so stupid and letting something so trivial screw with him. Dirk was his brother. Not his boyfriend, not his lover, there was no chance that he would ever return Daves feelings especially with Jake around. He would have to get over Dirk end of story.


End file.
